2017 Mediterranean cyclone season (Nova)
The 2017 Mediterranean cyclone season is an inactive season. The strongest storm of the season is Bertha. Storms of the season The season currently has 4 depressions. Weather centers used the suffix -M for every depression that forms. Medipression One-M A depression formed south of Western Turkey on March 12, Weather centers issued warnings on Greece and Albania. On March 13, 01M made landfall on Western Greece. On March 14, 01M made landfall on Albania. 01M then headed eastwards and dissipated above Bulgaria. 01M brought rains and flood on Albania and Greece. 01M caused no damage but did 4 fatalities after a car crash during the depression's landfall. During its lifetime, there were forecasting errors for 01M. . Medistorm Armando A depression formed southwest of Cyprus on May 31. Soon as the depression formed, it was designated as 02M. On June 1, 02M intensified into Medistorm Armando. On June 2, Armando peaked with winds of 65 mph (100 km/h). On June 3, Armando made landfall on Western Cyprus as a strong Medistorm. On June 4, shortly after making landfall, Armando weakened to a medipression. On June 5, Armando dissipated southeast of Cyprus. Cyprus was well-prepared so no fatalities were recorded. Armando did 500 thousand USD in damage. Armando was the only storm on June. Severe Medicane Bertha A tropical disturbance from the Atlantic moved over the Mediterranean Sea on July 3. On July 5, the disturbance strengthened into Medipression 03M west of Sicily. On July 6, 03M rapidly intensified into Medistorm Bertha. On July 7, Bertha reached initial peak intensity and on July 8, Bertha intensified into a medicane, the first one of the season. On July 10, Bertha weakened back into a Medistorm. On July 11, Bertha weakened into a medipression and weather centers issued their last advisories for Bertha. Unexpectedly, On July 13, Bertha strengthened back into a Medistorm and on July 14, Bertha rapidly intensified into a medicane once again. On July 15, Bertha intensified into a severe medicane. On July 16, Bertha made landfall on Eastern Spain with peak winds of 130 mph (215 km/h). Shortly after landfall, on the early morning of July 17, Bertha weakened into a Medistorm then into a medipression. On July 19, Bertha restrengthened into a Medistorm near the Strait of Gibraltar. On July 20, Bertha made its last landfall on Morocco and dissipated. Medicane Craig After an inactivity in the Mediterranean Sea, a disturbance from the Atlantic moved into the Mediterranean Sea and strengthened into a Medipression. The NMWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert and tropical cyclogenesis on the next 36 hours. The NMWC also designated the Medipression 04M. On 10:00AM GMT+2 on October 23, Craig strengthened into a medistorm southeast of Greece. 2 hours later, Craig made landfall on Southern Greece. Hours after landfall, Craig strengthened into a medicane and is threatening Sicily and Italy. On October 24, Craig made landfall on Sicily and weakened shortly after that. On October 25, Craig restrengthened to a medicane and on October 27, Craig made landfall on Eastern Spain and dissipated on October 28. Medipression Five-M (Apollo) On December 13, Medipression Five-M formed near Cyprus and is threatening to make landfall on Greece. Despite the Greek names will be used on the 2018 season, the name Apollo was used. On December 14, Five-M fought with strong wind shear and dissipated on the same day. Its remnants then made landfall on Greece hours later. Retirement On December 2017, the NIMC has retired the names Bertha and Craig due to their extensive damages and number of deaths. They were replaced by Bella and Casper for the 2021 Mediterranean cyclone season.Category:Medicanes Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Deadly seasons